Stacie falsely claimed that Rico swore
Stacie falsely claims that Rico was very, very bad and very, very badly-behaved Nicole: "Stacie falsely claimed that Rico was worse than Chantelle McGregor, Gracie Zambrelli, and even Sabrina-Brunetta Spears, and falsely claimed that she was telling the truth." is watching Rolie Polie Olie Stacie: "Ooh, you are going to get it, Rico." gets the phone and dials Giuseppe's cell phone number Giuseppe: "This had better be important." Stacie: "Of course it is! Rico called me a slut, a bitch, told me to eat some shit, told me to suck his dick, and even swallow it, he peed his pants, and he watched a ton of TV!" (she quickly takes a picture of Rico watching Rolie Polie Olie on TV and sends it to Giuseppe) Giuseppe: "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. He will be in the biggest trouble ever. It's gonna be an extra hard, large, and fast spanking with a mace." Stacie: (grinning) "Rico said a million bad words." Giuseppe: "EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA HARDER, LARGER AND FASTER SPANKING!" takes one of Rico's markers and writes bad words on the walls Stacie: "He threatened to kill me and he even wrote very bad words on the walls." Giuseppe: "EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA HARDER, LONGER AND FASTER SPANKING, PLUS A GROUNDING!" Stacie: "He threatened to barbecue all my expensive jewelry." Giuseppe: "EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA HARDER, LONGER AND FASTER BEATING!" Stacie: "He called me names." Myles: "Auntie Stacie is a big, big poopy butt!" runs outside and goes into an abandoned refrigerator and hides there Myles: "Stacie is a big fat liar! She doesn't have any proof, you big fat, stupid moron!" finds Paula who is heading out for an errand and begs to come with her Rico: "Mommy, can I come with you, please? Myles, too?" Stacie: "Paula, you just go on by yourself. You can get your errands done faster without your son getting in your way." leaves decides to run away from home grabs his toys, clothes, books, shoves them into his backpack and sneaks out the front door, staring to run away from home Cut to: is 15 miles from home Stacie: "There you are, you are coming back home." loads Rico into the car and drives him back home Stacie: "You are going to get it even more." All Giuseppe believes is his siblings in the Iconic-Todaro household rings on the doorbell gets it Giuseppe: "Excuse me. Where's Rico Iconic-Todaro?" Stacie: "There he is. Trust me, he said a million bad words, peed his pants, called me names, watched a ton of TV, threatened to lacerate me, and threatened to barbecue all my expensive jewelry. He tried to run away, but I found him and brought him back home." Giuseppe: "Is it true?" Stacie: "It is true." Giuseppe: "RICO ICONIC-TODARO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE OR I WILL SLICE YOUR THROAT!!!" ignores Giuseppe goes to the car and knocks on the carseat window still ignores Giuseppe tries to open the door, but it's locked goes back to Stacie Giuseppe: "The door is locked." Stacie: "Don't worry, dear brother, I got the car key." unlocks the door with a car key locks his door 4 minutes later Nicole: "After 4 minutes, Giuseppe finally conquered Rico." furious Giuseppe uncontrollably carries Rico and makes a dash for the door and before he reaches the door, Stacie opens it comes in it with Giuseppe and Rico, and locks the door ferocious Giuseppe and his ferocious siblings trap Rico in the center of the circle Giuseppe: (megaphone) "YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE GETTING A SPANKING?!?!?!" Rico: "I... I don't.... deserve a spanking..." Stacie: (megaphone) "YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHY YOU'RE GETTING A SPANKING?!?!?!?!" Giuseppe: (megaphone) "DON'T LIE TO YOUR FATHER, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Pietro: (megaphone) "YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME AND CUSSED A MILLION TIMES!!!" Marshall: (megaphone) "YOU URINATED YOUR FUCKING PANTS!!!!" Angelo: (megaphone) "YOU WATCHED WAY TOO MUCH TELEVISION!!!!!" Giovanni: (megaphone) "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THREATEN TO MURDER STACIE AND BURN HER EXPENSIVE JEWELRIES?!?!?!" Rico: "You are an idiot! You don't have any evidence against me! I didn't do any of that bad things!" Stacie: (megaphone) "THAT IS FUCKING UNACCEPTABLE! YOU MUST DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES! I DON'T NEED PROOF!" Rico: "But Stacie doesn't have the evidence to prove it." Angelo: (megaphone) "WHO THE HELL BELIEVES YOU?!?! NOBODY!! I DON'T NEED EVIDENCE!!!!!" Rico: (getting tears in his eyes) "No one should..." Giovanni: (megaphone) "NO ONE WHAT?!" Rico: "I didn't do it..." Stacie: (megaphone) "DON'T LIE! JUST LOOK AT THE WALLS!" points to the walls with very bad words written on it, complete with "I did it, signed Rico," Giuseppe: (megaphone) "THAT'S IT! FUCKING SPANKING!!! YOU ARE ALSO NOT GOING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE!" Stacie: "Can somebody please get a mace?" runs and quickly hides every mace he could find in the house under the kitchen sink Giovanni: "I couldn't find any mace, would a belt do?" temporarily leaves the circle, goes upstairs, and gets the mace, and comes back to it circle drops Rico locks his bedroom door Giuseppe: (megaphone) "NOW! FUCKING SPANKING!!! You are on a diet of bread and water and will never run away again." arrives home Paula: "What is going on, Giuseppe?" Giuseppe: (megaphone) "THAT'S TOTALLY NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" comes with a bar of soap Pietro: "Rico is now--" Giuseppe: (quickly) "Shhhhh!" The spanking begins 2 minutes later Pietro: (megaphone) "IF I HAVE TO SIZZLE YOUR WHOLE BODY TO FIX YOUR ATTITUDE AND TEACH YOU A F***ING LESSON, THAT'S THE F***ING WAY IT'S GOING TO BE!!!" Video: "3... 2... 1... SPANK!" replaces himself with a dummy and hides in the bathroom with the door locked gets a key, unlocks the door, discovers Rico, takes Rico away, holds Rico upon his knee, and spanks Rico's face with a mace, three hits per second Rico: "OWWWWWW! DADDY!" Stacie: (megaphone) "NAUGHTY BOY!" Giuseppe: (megaphone) "DON'T YOU DADDY ME, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Rico: "I didn't do anything!" Pietro: (megaphone) "HELL YEAH FUCKING RIGHT!!! DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Ada joins her children and beats her grandson with a belt Grandma Ada: This is for being ugly and fat!!! spanks Rico even harder 5 minutes later face is completely red goes to Rico's shoulders Stacie: (megaphone) "SHAME ON YOU, RICO!! DON'T BE BAD!!!" Giuseppe: "Do you have anything to confess?" Rico: "I stole money out of Aunt Stacie's purse..." escapes and runs away banishes Rico back into the circle and begins spanking Rico harder Pablo joins his wife and children and beats his grandson with a belt 10 minutes later shoulders are completely red goes to Rico's neck Stacie: (megaphone) "SHAME ON YOU, RICO!!!! DON'T BE USELESS!!!!!!" 15 minutes later neck is completely red runs away from home Paula gets tough 1 hour later is completely red, no exceptions finds Rico running away at the countryside Paula: "OMG! RICO! WHO DID THAT?!" Rico: "DADDY AND HIS SIBLINGS! So did grandma Ada and Grandpa Pablo. Aunt STACIE TRICKED DADDY INTO THINKING I SWORE! SO I AM RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME! Myles: (megaphone) "Aunt STACIE'S A BIG, SMELLY OLD POOPY-HEAD!" Stacie: (megaphone) "YOU KNOW YOU SWORE! I NOW KNOW WHO'S BEEN STEALING MONEY OUT OF MY PURSE!" Paula: "STACIE, PIETRO, ANGELO, GIOVANNI, MARSHALL, AND GIUSEPPE!!!!!!! YOU SHALL BE IN ALOT OF TROUBLE! THE SAME GOES FOR YOU, ADA AND PABLO!" Marisa: "I saw it, Mom. Rico did NOT swear. aunt Stacie also tricked Dad into thinking he said a million bad words, threaten to kill aunt Stacie, and threaten to barbecue his expensive jewelry." Lucy: "OF COURSE THEY SHOULD BE GUILTY OF ALL CHARGES!!!!!!!" Marisa: "Lucy, calm down!" Lucy: "Don't worry...I will." Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Spanking transcripts